


splashes w/ a worried boyfriend .

by W1LK1TY



Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [14]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, quacknoblade, technokity, technoquack, water puddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: technoquack fluff w puddles <3
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024512
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	splashes w/ a worried boyfriend .

The rain fell lightly at first, slowly coating the sidewalk a darker shade. The trees rustled with the light wind, making a low ‘wshh’ sound. The day was absolutely perfect in Quackity’s opinion. 

It was dark, grey, and the rain was only getting harder.

The taller, on the other hand, didn't particularly like this rainy day, much less any rainy day. If Techno had it his way, the two of them would be back inside, watching a movie on the couch. 

The puddle filled sidewalk was perfect for Quackity to jump in, getting a running head start he charged for the big puddle in between the end of the sidewalk and the beginning of the street. He jumped, full force flying into the air to land roughly into the puddle with a laugh, splashing around the dirty rain water. 

Techno stepped to the side to avoid getting splashed, he was already as cold as it is. Only to have mixed in with the worry of him and the shorter getting sick.

“Hey Techno! Don't be a buzzkill, c'mon, join me in jumping in these splashes of wetness.” A loud yell from the pigeon like man echoed throughout the empty sidewalks and streets. 

You’d be crazy to walk in this weather, much less drive. “No. Let’s go home already, it's freezing out here, I can’t stand it.” 

Quackity pouted, “You’re just boring Techno!” He continued to splash in the various puddles. “Take my sweater, even though you’re double layered you’re still cold, just like an icebox!” Quackity snickered, taking off his sweater from underneath his raincoat. 

Techno rolled his eyes, “It’s not my fault you’re a walking heater. Keep your sweater I don't want you sick.-” 

The thought was immediately cut off by a loud shout, “I won’t! I won’t! Take it already!”

The proclaimed walking icebox sighed and begrudgingly took the sweater, 

“Thank you, Alex.” Techno huffed and slid the sweater on, sighing into the heat it already had from Quackity wearing it. 

The short mexican got a sudden idea, “Let's go to the play structure nearby!!” 

He grinned, looking over at Techno who was standing under a bus stop cover. 

“No. Let’s go home. I'll make hot cocoa and we can watch a movie. If you keep this up you're gonna get sick.” 

Quackity sighed loudly, snickering once he came up with another idea, “We can go home if you catch me!” Of course, the middle blocker followed him, not willingly though, only to get his small mexican boyfriend safe and sound.


End file.
